List Of Groundling Marsh Characters
Here is a list of all the groundling marsh characters. Galileo - He is a young leader elf-like groundling who has orange-yellow skin. He has purple hair with a ponytail. He built Stacks with junk that humans threw in the marsh. Galileo's last name will be "Swampson", He would call himself a Native American, He is getting a love crush on Maggie, His had his little sister named Vilma. Maggie - She is the youngest tomboyish animal-like Groundling who is furry and darker-pink/red, wears a vest, purple eyelids, and a flower in her head (hair). Maggie's last name will be "Muckswell", She sleeps with a teddy bear whom she calls Mossy Bear. She is usually in trouble, She is getting a love crush on Galileo, she dislikes Hegdish, but sometimes she likes Hegdish. She is a student at Eco's school. Mud/Slinger - He is the only two headed troll-like groundling. He has blue fur all over him except for the faces, ears, hands, and feet. Mud/Slinger shares the last name and will be "Bogsmith", Mud/Slinger will sometimes get along or fight, They're shared both have catchphrase(s) are "did not!" and "did too!" at each other, Mud and/or Slinger will crush on Crystal to decide. Mud - He is the half of Mud/Slinger on the left. He is funny. He has pink/purple skin. He is getting a love crush on Crystal. Slinger - He is the half of Mud/Slinger on the right. He could start quarrels He has green skin. He is (also) getting a love crush on Crystal too. Stacks - He is a robot built by Galileo with junk. He came to life by lightning. He is a mentor and a brown robot with red circle spots on his cheeks, a tube-like neck, a brush on his head, and cool-looking eyes. Eco - She is a green but white nymph-like groundling with salad-like hair. She could talk to animals. Crystal is her niece. She teaches most of the other groundlings a lesson, She could be a teacher. Hegdish - He is a purple wolf/mole-like groundling with a tie around his neck. He first appeared in Season 2. He is the main antagonist of the series. Hegdish's last name will be "Yuckywood", He is a trickster, prankster and Galileo's rival, He is furry, he is also could crush on Maggie, Eco or Crystal to decide, he is disliked by Galileo and his friends (Except for Maggie, Eco and Crystal who sometimes like him), He had his little brother named Chet. Some episodes show him asleep on a hammock. His secret is that he sleeps with a stuffed bunny rabbit names Hazel. Gooks - He is a black bat-like groundling who likes sleeping. Rufus - He is a duck-like groundling who talks with a southern accent. Ivy - She is a yellow tiger-like groundling classmate, She is a tomboy like Maggie's, She has her orange stripes and her cat-like eyes with black mascara, and her rabbit-like ears, and her golden orange shaggy long pixie hair that resembles a bob haircut, and her black button nose, and her white visible fangs (which closed her mouth without fangs, and her mouth open with fangs while talking), and her whiskers on her face, she wears her green long sleeved shirt with white collar around her neck and her sleeves, and her long tail is yellow with orange stripes, She also hangs out with Galileo, Maggie and their friends, She is an explorer that she could swing her vine like Maggie's. She sleeps with a stuffed bunny rabbit named Mr. Carrot. Croaks - He is a green frog-like groundling classmate who ribbits after his sentences. He sleeps with a stuffed pig named Lilypad. Aurora - She is a pale white fairy-like groundling classmate with white butterfly wings and her eyelashes are black and her silver eyelids, she has her ivory long hair with bangs and her two antennae on top of her head, she wears her violet red dress with white flower patterns, She loves birds and is often shown taking care of her little bird friends. She sleeps with a stuffed bird named Tweeters. Fluffabelle - She is a purple cat-like groundling classmate who loves to sing. She sleeps with a stuffed dog named Boney. Fibbles - He is a red pig-like groundling classmate who is very clumsy. He sleeps with a stuffed dragon named Smoky. Slopper - He is a yellow mouse-like groundling classmate who loves mushrooms. He sleeps with a stuffed wolf named Moonscoop. Stoney - He is a blue dragon-like groundling classmate who likes to collect stones. He sleeps with a stuffed Rocks - He is a brown beaver groundling classmate with his black button nose on his snout, and he has his buck teeth. Bugsy - He is a ant-like groundling classmate who loves to make friends. He is afraid of Hegdish who calls him "A not so nice guy". Crystal - She is a blue puppy-like groundling and Eco's niece. She first appeared in the episode in Season 3. She was a fashionista that she lives in a vanity crystal cave, She has blue ear-strings of hair (pigtails) hanging behind her, Crystal's last name will be "Clearshine", She was getting a crush on Mud and/or Slinger, She also likes Hegdish (who is a love crush), She also sometimes dislikes Hegdish. She is also a groundling classmate. She sleeps with a stuffed kitten named Gemstone. Chet - Hegdish's little brother, he is a purple wolf/mole groundling like Hegdish's, he wears a teal-blue shirt, he enjoys playing with his friends, He will have a love crush on Vilma. He is also a groundling classmate. He sleeps with a stuffed bunny rabbit named Hazel Jr. Who is similar to Hegdish's rabbit Hazel. Vilma - Galileo's little sister, Sheis an elf-like groundling like Galileo's, She has a yellow-peach skin, She has a long purple-magenta hair with bangs and two pink flower bows on pigtails, She wears her pink Native-American dress with red patterns and her pink and red shoes, She will have a love crush on Chet. She is a groundling classmate. She sleeps with a stuffed frog named Mr. Ribbit Category:Characters